Coronation Revised
by spiritflight4
Summary: Revised version!  Based on the events in the game Xenogears. Bart, unsure of his ability to rule Aveh, is told that in order to take the throne, he must marry according to the ancient traditions of Aveh.
1. Chapter 1

Coronation: Chapter One

(This is the revised version of my Xenogears fic "Coronation". I hope you all like the differences! And I don't own any copyrights to Xenogears, I'm just an avid player and fan!)

Good Morning

Bright sunlight streamed through the Prince Bartholomew's bedroom windows. Groggily, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but a moment later there was a polite knock at the door, followed by Maison's cheery voice as he entered the room.

"Good morning, Young Master!"

A grunt issued from Bart, who was trying to bury his face under a pillow. Sigurd, white-haired and slender, entered the room and sighed.

"Young Master, should you really be sleeping so late when you have so much to do before the coronation? Margie has already been up for hours!"

Finally giving up, Bart rolled onto his back and blankly stared at the ceiling.

"How many days left?" He asked softly, and neither Maison nor Sigurd needed to guess what he meant.

"One week," Sigurd answered uncertainly. Bart sighed and sat up; Golden-blonde hair cascaded down his back in a silky waterfall. Bart had often thought of cutting it, lately, and only dim memories of a man with a warm laugh, and hair like his, kept him from doing so. It was foolish really, but Bart had never really known is father, and if he could ever be anything like him at all...

"I don't know if I can do it, Sig..." Bart put his face in his hands.

Sigurd came and sat down beside him, gently putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Father would have wanted you to be happy," he said gently, "whether you are King or not." Bart looked up, seeing the smile on Sigurd's face. He smiled back. Maison stifled a sob, and pulled out a starched white handkerchief from his pocket; He blew his nose politely.

"This old man is so _happy_ to see the late King's sons displaying such brotherly love!" Maison sobbed.

The door to Bart's bedroom had been left open, and a few beautiful maidens were hiding outside, trying to sneak glances in at him. He blushed a deep scarlet when realized that he was completely naked underneath the covers..._and the covers were barely covering his hips_! He mumbled about needing some clothes while Sigurd shooed the maidens away and shut the door with a sharp click.

"Who let them in here?" Bart muttered, digging deeply in a drawer, partly to cover his embarrassment, and partly because he _really did_ need a pair of socks...

"More and more noble families are returning to Bledavik ever since you came out of hiding, Young Master," Sigurd explained, "some are curious to know if the rumors about you are true...others are ready to throw their full support behind you concerning your claim to the throne, but most simply believe they are returning home after a long time in exile..."

"My," said Maison thoughtfully, "there are so many young people around the castle these days, it is rather heartwarming to see Bledavik returning to life!"

"Well,I'm dressed," Bart threw his finished braid over one shoulder, pulled on his last boot, and grabbed his whip from a chair, "so I think I'm gonna go find Margie now. I'll see you guys at the big meeting!" He strode from the room, but Maison and Sigurd hung back.

"Do you know why Samson is here?" Maison asked worriedly.

"Not a clue," Sigurd replied, "I only hope it doesn't mean trouble for the Young Master..."

Samson had been responsible for ensuring that Aveh's traditions and values were upheld during the reign of King Edbart IV. It was thought that he had been killed when the old king was assassinated, but he had resurfaced in Aveh a few weeks ago and made contact with Sigurd; As-of-yet, Bart knew nothing of him, and Sigurd hoped to keep it that way. The king had been a great traditionalist in his time, but Sigurd profoundly believed that, as king, Bart should be able to approach the old traditions in his own way.

Courtyard

Bart stepped into the dusty stone courtyard where an intricately carved fountain gurgled and splashed merrily. Some birds took flight into the perfect blue sky. He inhaled deeply and stretched his arms, letting out a long, jaw-cracking yawn. He heard giggling, and turned to see some maidens observing him from across the courtyard in the shade of the palace. Feeling a little self-conscious, he walked around the fountain and greeted Fei Fong Wong and Dr. Citan Uzuki, both of which were martial arts masters.

"Wow, Doc!" Fei exclaimed as he blocked a punch, "where did you learn _that_ technique, I've never seen it before!"

"Oh, I learned it from Jugend," Citan explained, "It was part of our training. We had to learn what the Solarians deemed the 'barbaric' way that the 'lambs' fought, so that we could better defend ourselves from them on the surface world." Citan noticed Bart watching them. "Would you care to join us, young one?" He asked politely.

"Not just now," Bart replied, "actually, I'm looking for Margie… have you seen her?"

"_Hmm_," Citan said thoughtfully, "I believe Miss Margie and Chu-Chu were headed for town, the last time I saw them. I distinctively remember overhearing the words '_secret_' and '_Bart_'," he added mysteriously.

"That idiot!" Bart growled, "I'll bet she's gonna to do something stupid and get herself kidnapped again! I'd better go find her! Thanks, doc! See you later, Fei!" Suddenly a red-headed figure launched herself into Fei's arms and they shared a deep kiss.

"Good morning…" Fei murmured, breaking the kiss and gazing down at Elly with intense eyes.

"Good morning…" Elley returned his gaze with equal force.

Elhaym Van Houten_, _or just 'Elly', Fei's one true love, had been a lieutenant with Gebler before abandoning her home – her entire life – for the man she loved. Watching them, Bart was sometimes overawed by the intensity of their relationship. Would he ever feel that way about someone? Would he ever develop the maturity to make the kind of sacrifices that they had for each other? He could think of only one person who made him feel like it was possible…

"Well I think I will just go see what Sigurd and Maison are up to," Citan said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Fei and Elly were still gazing into each other's eyes, totally unaware of the world around them…

Bart shook his head to clear it. First, the throne… _love could wait_.

Author's Comments

I am going to finish the story this time! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Coronation (Revised) Ch. 2

The shop was dark, dusty, and old smelling. Strange and exotic items were displayed on the shelves. A rather bored looking shopkeeper was dozing behind the counter. Margie ignored him, and continued poking though the shelves until she found what she was looking for. Chu-Chu bounced up to her and studied the object she held in her hand.

"Whachu want that for?" She asked.

"It's a present for Bart's coronation," Margie examined the whip carefully. It was emerald green, made of cracked leather, about eight feet long. "I know Bart's old one is worn out, and he's been hinting that he wants another. By the way, Chu-Chu, I have a favor to ask you…." But before she could finish, a motion behind the cloth flap covering the door made her drop the whip back onto the shelf in front of her.

Bart strode into the shop. As always, seeing him made her break into a smile. He was beautiful. Tall, lean, and muscular, his golden braid was pulled over one shoulder. He held himself with such confidence! The sunlight streaming into the shop behind him set his hair and skin afire, lending him a regal look that suddenly overwhelmed her. She knew it was irrational to be afraid of him – he would never be a stranger to her, never hurt her or be cold towards her – but it was disconcerting to feel such a kingly presence from the man who had once been scolded alongside her for playing pranks on the sisters in Nisan. He frowned at her.

"Do you know how worried I've been about you!" He hissed as he strode up to her. "Citan said you'd wandered off to town muttering about 'secrets'. When I couldn't find you, I thought you might have been kidnapped again!" He grabbed her arm and began dragging her from the store.

She suddenly felt an irrational surge of anger, with a good chunk of it directed at herself. Why had her heart leapt at his words? She was the Great Mother of Nisan – not a child! She had a right to go where she wished! He had no right to treat her like this! And yet… the feel of his calloused hands on her arm felt… _good_. She found herself wondering what it would be like if he touched her face with those hands…

She gritted her teeth and prepared to dig in her heels. Queens and Romance_ – Yuck_! She'd told Agnes in no uncertain terms that she hated that kind of stuff!

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She shouted defensively as they stepped out of the shop. "Chu-Chu and I were just looking around town!"

Bart stopped, gazing at her with his one good eye. Why was it suddenly hard to meet that gaze?

"Margie, when you say things like that, it usually means you're up to something. Try to understand… just because the Deus has been defeated… just because we've finally made peace with Kislev… it doesn't mean that Aveh is completely safe yet…"

Was that concern in his tone? That wasn't like him. Oh he'd been concerned about her safety before, true, but it usually involved calling her and idiot, laying into her about how foolish her actions had been, and then dumping her with whatever babysitter was available. But this time, there was a sense of uncertainty about him. What was he thinking? Before she could reply, a woman in religious garb dashed up to them.

"Great Mother, I have just received urgent news from Nisan! Please come quickly!"

Gracefully, Bart excused himself. What had gotten into him? There was a distant look on his face as he turned away from her.

"I'll see you later," he said as he strode away.

She watched him retreat up the street. She shook herself, and then gestured to a more secluded area.

"Please sister, tell me everything..."

Back in the Palace

The conference room was lavishly decorated in red and gold, the signature colors of Aveh. The velvet backed chairs, the polished oak table, and the thick carpet only added to the ambience of the room. But Sigurd noticed none of these things. Citan was cleaning his glasses for the hundredth time. Maison was absorbed in serving the tea.

Sigured felt an irrational desire to run from the room, but his feet felt rooted to the floor.

The door clicked open, and in strode a tall figure, bald, wearing rich robes of red and gold. No one in the room spoke as he made his way to the chair at the head of the table. Sigurd's stomach lurched as he began to speak.

"As you know, I was responsible for maintaining the traditions and values of Aveh during King Edbart IV's rule," he began, "and now that a his son is assuming the throne, a decision must be reached concerning some rather-_hmm_-old traditions," he cleared his throat.

"What traditions are we speaking of?" Sigurd asked softly, dreading the answer. As a child, Samson had been responsible for Sigurd's estrangement from his father. Edbart and Samson had almost come to blows over Samson's idea of a 'proper wife', and so Sigurd, the illegitimate son of the king, had not been raised in the palace by his father. Sigurd's mother had rarely spoken of Edbart before she died.

He wanted to spare Bart any of the sufferings this man could bring.

"We are speaking of a tradition that goes back generations, of course." Samson replied, "Specifically, the union of the Crown Prince of Aveh with the Great Holy Mother of Nisan. It has come to my attention that nothing has been done to make Bartholomew and Marguerite aware that in order for him to assume the throne, they must be wed. Tradition dictates that Aveh and Nisan must be bound together."

"_Really_," said Citan, "now _that_ is interesting! I have been curious about the marriage customs of Aveh's monarchy for some time now…"

Samson looked at Citan, who seemed to realize what he had just said. Citan cleared his throat uncomfortably and buried his face in a sip of tea.

"You will, of course, correctthis?" Samson said, as though it was not a question at all. He stood up to leave. "Please give my congratulations to the Prince on his spectacular defeat of Shakan and the Gebler Forces."

"_Oh_…" Everyone turned to look at the doorway, which seemed to be the only thing holding Bart up. "Well, Sig…" Bart croaked, "at least now… well, uh..." And without another word, he turned and strode away.

"Young Master!" Sigurd rose quickly and rudely pushed past Samson, following Bart back to his room. "I would have spared you finding out like that, if I had a choice in the matter…" Sigurd tried to explain as Bart collapsed onto his bed.

Bart said nothing, just stared in shock. Margie's suddenly walked into the room, but Bart hardly noticed her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go back to Nisan for a while. Something has come up. If I'm not back in time for the coronation, please, open this." She handed Sigurd a square package of brown paper, gave the shell-shocked Bart a worried look, and left.

"What are we going to do?" Bart asked softly.

"I don't know Young Master, but if Margie is going back to Nisan so hastily, it cannot be a good thing..."

"Don't tell her yet, Sig," He said suddenly. "Maybe we can fix this ourselves, without her ever having to know..."

The sun was setting over Aveh; The sky was blood red, laced with gold, and a few birds drifted lazily on the wind.

"I hope we can fix this..." Bart said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Coronation (Revised) Ch. 3

Margie stepped into the cathedral, and at once felt the overwhelming emotions that she always did when she had been away from Nisan for a while. The beautiful cathedral of rich dark wood was dim and ancient, with two tall, one-winged angel statues towering at one end of the cathedral on a raised dais. Dust filtered through a bright strip of sunlight above the statues, bathing them in light. She knelt on the dais and whispered a prayer, clutching a golden crucifix to her breast.

"Margie!" Agnes cried, rushing to embrace her.

"I am sorry for having been away so long," She apologized.

Agnes smiled. "It is good that you spend so much time in Aveh. Bartholomew needs someone who can give him confidence in his rule."

"I'm not sure he really needs me…" Margie was surprised at how much it hurt to say that. "He has Sigurd and Maison to help him. I think he just sees me as a kid that he has to keep out of trouble…"

Agnes put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Yet every time you slip away from him, he searches for you? Every time you appear to be in even a hint of danger, he becomes agitated, aggressive, and surly?"

"He wouldn't let me go into town on my own…" She said, remembering her irritation with him. "He doesn't even trust me enough to let me leave the palace!"

Agnes smiled again. "Perhaps it isn't you that he doesn't trust."

"What do you mean?" Margie was struggling to understand where Agnes was going with this.

"Margie… you refer to yourself as a child when speaking of Bartholomew. Is that how you see yourself?"

"Well, I…" Margie's mind was spinning, trying desperately to get a grip on the conversation.

"Perhaps," Agnes said, with a secret smile, "Only one of you still sees you as a child…"

"But he does!" Margie emphasized. "He wouldn't treat me like that otherwise!"

"You have become a beautiful young woman, Marguerite," Agnes said firmly. "Bartholomew would have to be blind not to notice. And he is becoming the man who will be king. Perhaps he treats you the way he does, because he wants to protect what he cannot bear to lose."

"He loves me," Margie breathed, the pieces finally clicking into place. She suddenly saw herself in a completely different way, liking looking at a painting in different lighting. She was a woman! How had she failed to see herself that way before? And Bart knew! And he didn't see her as a child at all! She suddenly felt like dancing.

Agnes's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Next time you see each other, be sure to resolve this between yourselves, Margie. Whether you believe it or not, Bartholomew depends on you. Sigurd and Maison may have his trust and confidence, but you have his heart."

"I will," she breathed, still in awe at the epiphany.

Agnes face grew more somber. "Now… the reason you were summoned back to Nisan…"

Margie tucked thoughts of Bart away, difficult as they were. _He loved her_! "Show me," she said.

At Night

Clouds passed over the moon, and for a moment, the entire hall was bathed in silver light. Margie felt her way along a smooth stone wall, fingertips brushing against a hidden switch. She nervously glanced over her shoulder, but no one was there. Everything was eerily quiet; all things good and right in the world were snuggled in blankets, dreaming of tomorrow. Margie wished she could be dreaming as well, but tonight she had come back to Nisan for this… She slipped through the secret door and descended the stairs into darkness.

At the bottom of the stairs, she went through another door, and found herself standing on a metal catwalk suspended over a deep reservoir of water. Something glimmered just beneath the surface, but it was impossible to make out in the darkness.

"Margie…" She jumped as Agnes's voice sounded right in her ear. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you!"

"I'm just glad it was you," Margie admitted. "What is that object submerged in the reservoir?"

"Lights!" Agatha commanded, and Margie was temporarily blinded as the room was flooded with light.

"Forgive the lack of light. We have found that it is necessary to maintain a peaceful state," Agatha explained. "You'll see what I mean in a moment…"

Pulleys screeched and water fell away. Something massive broke the surface of the water. Margie's breath caught, she clasped both hands to her mouth!

"Mother of God!" She whispered, "Is it…?"

"Yes," Agatha said grimly, "I'm afraid so. It is a piece of Deus, and it appears to be regenerating itself. You can see the half formed fetus beneath its jelly-like exterior."

The disgusting jelly sack began to pulse, the squid-like creature inside began to writhe.

"Why is it doing that?" Margie asked.

"We believe that it needs light to grow. By keeping it dark, we slow the growth rate… somewhat." Agnes's tone was still grim.

Margie fell to her knees. "Where did you find it?" She asked.

"In _that place_," Agnes said.

"You mean… where we…?"

"Yes." Agnes nodded.

"There could be more pieces! We have to search the area!" Margie's mind was reeling. She felt like shouting… like running as far away as she could… and suddenly, she wanted Bart's calloused hands on her arm again very badly. How odd…

"First we should decide what to do with this…" Mother Agatha gestured to the half-formed fetus, "We aren't sure whether it has the ability to distort dimensions or not. We dare not attempt to destroy it until we know for sure."

"Killing it could cause another dimensional collapse…" Margie agreed. She turned to Agnes. "Thank you for showing me. I am going to investigate the area where it was found. If its growth rate increases, or it begins to show any intelligence before I return… use your discretion."

"Yes, Great Mother," and for the first time in Margie's life, Agnes curtsied to her.

"Sister Agnes!" she exclaimed, "You know how I feel about formalities!"

"Forgive me. It was just that you looked so much like your mother. You truly have become a strong woman, Great Mo– Margie…" Agnes corrected herself. "She would have been proud."

She bent and kissed Margie lightly on the forehead. "May the blessing of God go with you," she said.

"And with you," Margie replied uncertainly.


	4. Chapter 4

Coronation (Revised) Ch. 4

The ground on which they had fought Deus was scorched and dead. The group had been back several times since Deus's defeat, and noted no change in the status of the area. It was like something was preventing life from returning. Margie shivered as she maneuvered her gear around the perimeter. Energy readings indicated that something was giving off a huge amount of power, but nothing stirred on her audio sensors. There was no indication of any life on this barren strip of land besides herself, so where was the energy coming from? Nervously, she took a step inside the charred circle, noting that the movements of her robot suddenly became sluggish, as though she was trying to maneuver through jelly.

Suddenly her gear's sensors blared at her! Panicking, she tried to turn and leave the area, but it was like an invisible arm had wrapped itself around her gear's legs. She crashed to the ground, warning systems screaming about a dozen different malfunctions! The hatch of the gear slid open, and strong arms dragged her out of the cockpit. She kicked and fought with all her might, but something smashed into her head. All was blackness…

In Aveh

_Three days_…

The cool night air washed over Bart as he leaned against the windowsill. He took deep breaths, and tried to count the stars. It was a calming exercise Sigurd had taught him as a boy.

_Three days…_

He shifted, took another deep breath, and started over. He'd been counting the stars for hours, doing his best to ignore the ceremonial red and gold robes hanging on a stand in the corner. A soft breeze blew long strands of hair into his face, and he brushed them away in irritation. Upon waking from yet another nightmare about the coronation, his hands had been shaking too badly to re-braid it, so it flowed down his back and over his arms. For the thousandth time he wondered why he didn't just cut it.

_Margie likes to run her hands through it when it's not braided, _he found himself thinking. He closed his eyes and momentarily lost himself in the memory of the pleasant tingle of her fingers brushing his scalp as she ran her hands through it.

He growled and opened his eyes. Margie was the last thing he wanted to think about. It was only three days until the coronation, and Sigurd had not been able to think of any way around Samson's 'marriage clause'. The most they had been able to accomplish, was to convince Samson to agree to propone the wedding until after the coronation. So long as Bart assumed the throne with the intention of marrying Margie, Samson had not seen any conflict with the old traditions.

And where was Margie, anyway? Nisan had been unusually quiet since her return, except to say that she was 'well' and would return 'soon'. Bart had tried to hide his anxiety… but every time he thought of Margie, he had to repress a strong desire to take the Yggdrasil and fly to Nisan and see for himself. It wasn't just that the thought of anything happening to her ate at him like a disease… he also missed her… horribly.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he called.

Sigurd walked into the room. "Young Master, there is a Sister here from Nisan. She has urgent news concerning Margie…"

Bart felt his heart sink. "Is she alright?" He tried to keep the shrill note of panic out of his voice.

Sigurd shook his head. "You should speak with the Sister."

Bart leapt from the windowill and strode out of the bedroom and into a sitting room. A Sister was standing there, anxiously wringing her hands.

"What happened? Where is she?" Bart knew he was being too forceful, but he didn't care. He felt anger washing through him. Hadn't he told Margie to ask for help if she needed it? Why was she always trying to do everything on her own? Didn't she think she could trust him?

"The Great Mother returned to Nisan three days ago. We… had recovered an object… she said she was going to investigate the area where it was found."

Bart sighed and gestured to a chair. "Sit down, Sister. I'm sorry; I've just been on edge lately. Tell me what happened."

"That was the last we heard of her…" The Sister said uncertainly. "She should have returned by now."

"What kind of object? Where did Margie go?" Bart tried to keep his tone even. He didn't want to frighten the poor Sister.

"It was a piece of Deus, your highness…" The Sister said quietly. "The Great Mother wanted to ensure that no other pieces remained."

Bart leapt up from his seat. "You found what? Why didn't Nisan inform us sooner?"

"It was the Great Mother's decision, your highness. She said that everyone had returned to a peaceful life… and, forgive me, that she wanted you to focus on securing the throne."

"Or she was just too stubborn to ask for help!" Bart muttered darkly.

"Young Master!" Sigured said disapprovingly.

"No, Sig," Bart cut him off, "she should have contacted us the second she learned that Nisan had recovered a piece of Deus. She needs to learn to depend on us… on me. I'll always go to her if she's in danger, she knows that, but she needs to learn to stop being so prideful and just ask for help once in a while!" He turned to the Sister. "Sister, where did Margie go?"

"To the place where Deus was defeated," the sister replied.

"Right, Sig… wake the right people and prepare the Yggdrasil. We're going after her."

"The coronation is in three days," Sigured warned. "Margie clearly wanted you to focus on your duties here in Aveh. Should we really be ignoring her wishes?"

"Damn right we're going to ignore her wishes," Bart replied, striding back into the bedroom. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. Get Fei, Citan, and Elly, our first stop will be Nisan. I want at look at this 'piece of Deus'."

Sigured still looked uncertain as Bart closed the bedroom door, but something inside of him had finally settled. He realized that he loved Margie with all of his heart. Maybe she didn't feel that way about him… maybe she would laugh at him or call him an idiot if he confessed his feelings, but he knew that he didn't care about any of that. He loved her, and he was going to get her back. His hands weren't shaking anymore as he braided his hair. He loved her and he was going to get her back. That was all that mattered in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown Ship

The vibration of the ship was the first thing Margie felt upon waking. The next thing she felt was the huge knot on her head. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was laying on a metal cot in a small room. A tiny window on the wall emitted sunlight into the room, but when she looked out, all she could see was forest. How long had she been out?

"Bart is going to be so angry with me," she groaned. Just then the door whooshed open behind her. Margie turned, and all the breath went out of her lungs as Shakhan stepped into the room. "_No_!" She moaned. "You're dead!"

"I _was_ dead," he corrected. "After I was killed, my body was removed and buried in the earth, but it came in contact with a piece of Deus, and I was reborn."

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"What I have always wanted," he said. "Aveh. This time when the young prince comes for you, I will annihilate him!"

"Too bad for you, Shakhan," she taunted. "Bart is about to be crowned the King of Aveh. There's no way he'll come after me. If you intend to use me as bait, it won't work."

"Oh but it will," Shakhan said, smiling. "He won't be able to resist. Not only do I have you, but this ship is carrying the rest of the pieces of Deus, and soon it will regenerate. Then, I will enslave it and use its incredible power to subjugate Aveh… and then the world! If you are a good little girl, I will take you as my wife instead of killing you. As my wife, Nisan will also have to accept me as their King."

"I'll never marry you, Shakhan!" She cried out.

"We shall see," he smiled again and walked out of the room.

Margie sat down on the bed and clasped her hands together in prayer. _Please don't come for me, Bart!_ She clasped her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white. If anything happened to him because of her, she would never be able to live with herself…

Yggdrasil

Bart was startled out of his thoughts as he stood at the helm of the Yggdrasil. He could have sworn that he'd heard Margie's voice just then. "Sigurd, where are we?" He asked.

"Just approaching the Black Moon Forest, young master," Sigurd replied. "Our information indicates that there is a mysterious fleet hovering over the area. Scans indicate a huge life-force reading matching Deus's biological signature."

"Wow, Sig…" Bart's said, his mouth hanging open. "You can tell all that with just the equipment in our Yggdrasil?"

"Do not stand there with your mouth hanging open like that," Sigurd admonished, but not unkindly. "As King, you must show a little more decorum." He smiled proudly. "I have been making a few upgrades to the Yggdrasil in my spare time."

"Right," Bart said, closing his mouth. "Take us in, Sig. Tell the others to prepare for battle." _I'm coming for you, Margie!_ Bart clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. He knew that he would die if anything happened to her…


End file.
